


Broken Pieces

by WarwomanWay



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fighting, breaking up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarwomanWay/pseuds/WarwomanWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their marriage was great, until Bahrain that is. The fight that ends their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Pieces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mad_Muse_Musings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Muse_Musings/gifts).



> This is a companion pepiece to Mad_Muse_Musings Coming Home. Its the fight between Maria and Melinda and what ended their marriage.

The silence was deafening. Maria bit her lip and watched as Melinda stacked the dishes to dry. The shrinks at SHIELD told her to give her partner space, not to push? Right now Maria Hill wanted to put a bullet in those shrinks.

The silence was killing them both. 

"I have a few days off next week." Melinda said nothing even though they both knew that it was a set up. "I was thinking we could go to the cabin. We haven't been since our honeymoon."

Melinda still said nothing but she stopped stacking the dishes and just held a plate in her hands not sure what to do with it. 

"It would be good for us." Maria pressed on. 

Melinda snorted. "No. It would be good for  _you."_

It took her back. "What's that supposed to mean?" The fire started in her eyes as she stared her down.

Another snort from Melinda. "You can't stand not having me under your thumb, Maria." Everything Melinda had been trying to repress since Bahrain was coming to a boil and spilling out all over the place.

"That's not true! I'm just trying to look out for you." 

"Bullshit!" Melinda snapped the plate she forgotten about fell to the ground. The sound of the glass shattering seemed to spur her on even more she grabbed another plate and saw the horror in her partners eyes. 

"Don't you dare Mel!" She hissed. Those were her favorite plates damnit! The one thing she brought into this relationship. 

The smirk on Melinda's face would have a weaker person pissing their selves, but never let it be said Maria Hill backed down from a challenge. Later Melinda would feel guilty about what she about to do, but now it felt so damn good as she threw the plate to the ground. 

Before she could grab another plate off the drying rack Maria had beat her to it? "How could you?" Maria hissed her voice cracking from anger.

"Its just a fucking plate." She hissed back, ignoring the hurt look in Tue other agents eeyes.

"Just a plate? You know my mother gave those to me before she died." 

And this was when Melinda's guilt kicked in. "Mar, I..I'm sorry."

Maria snorted the angry still burning deep inside her, she wasn't thinking as she hurled a plate.

It wasn't long until every plate they had laid on the floor in pieces, Maria was bent over carefully picking the peices up not bothering to hide the tears streaming down her face. 

"I can't do this." Melinda whispered. "I'm sorry."

Maria said nothing as she heard the door slam behind her. Still sitting in the floor she abandoned the clean up and brought her knees to her chest and cried for the first time since the medics fought to keep her lover alive. 

 


End file.
